nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34
The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 was the 5th and latest one in the Skyline-generation. Together with the V-Spec (Victory Specification), it was set into production in 1999. The V-Spec is equipped with extra features such as the ATTESA E-TS Pro System, firm suspension, and a carbon fiber air diffuser which was designed to keep the air flowing smoothly beneath the car. Editions Underground The "Underground" edition was released on December 9th, 2010, as a rental car. It became available for purchase on January 12th, 2011, after the 5.05 patch. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, skill mods, and aftermarket parts. It also comes with a unique livery, inspired by Eddie's Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 in Need for Speed: Underground. Blue The "Blue" edition was added on March 3rd, 2011, as the in-game cash version of the Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34. This car does not feature any performance parts. Red The "Red" edition was added on August 21st, 2012, as the SpeedBoost version of the Skyline. The car comes with street-tuned performance parts. Raven The "Raven" edition was released on August 30th, 2012, for Top-Up, as an Art Director version of the car. It features race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and aftermarket parts. It also features a unique livery with sponsor logos such as Attack Motorsport. Overall Performance The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 has a stock top speed of 259 km/h (161 mph), which is around average for Class C cars. Its acceleration is very good and is among the best ones in Class C. Its nitrous output is weak, and the handling of the car isn't very good. In lower speeds, it is very responsive, however in higher speeds it becomes unresponsive due to understeer. For Pursuit Outruns and Team Escapes, the Skyline can perform very well. The Skyline has the power and agility to dodge and ram cops. Because of its weight, It can take collisions with Rhinos well as well as disable any roadblocks that may be present. Also due to the acceleration that the Skyline has, it can regain any lost speed fast. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Trivia *The featured GT-R R34 V-Spec is missing the front diffuser attached to the front bumper of all V-Spec models. It has V-Spec badging but the missing diffuser makes the vehicle resemble the 1999 GT-R R34. Appearances Title_NFSHS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Gallery CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Red 2.jpg|Red CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Raven.jpg|Raven Edition CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Raven 2.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Raven 3.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Raven 4.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Raven 5.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Raven 6.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Underground.jpg|Underground Edition CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Underground 2.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Underground 3.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Underground 4.jpg CarRelease Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Underground 5.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Nissan Category:AWD Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Small Cars